Sentimientos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Amar es un sentimiento, que se encuentra en otra persona... yo te amo y te protegeré, te lo prometo- la chica asintió siendo vencida por su cansancio callo en brazos de su Morfeo :33
1. Te Amo

**_^^' Ohayo, les traigo un nuevo Gaahina :B_**

**_Me encantan w como sea, espero comenten ya que me habian pedido hiciera un lemon pues la segunda parte contiene un poco xD_**

**_Naruto es de M-Kishimoto-sama ^^ Que artista we w_**

**_Hinata es mi protagonista esencial :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sentimientos_**

-¿Se puede saber porque lloras?- dijo un tanto molesto el pelirrojo

-No es nada- trataba de disimular girando su rostro, limpio los rastros de lágrimas y girándose hacia el chico sonrió

-¿Porque llorabas Hinata?- dijo en un tono mas suave mientras limpiaba los rastros que faltaban

-E-es que...- bajo su mirada mientras sus ojos se tornaban de nuevo cristalinos

-Hinata- la aludida torno su atención en el- Cuando un amor no es para ti... debes dejarlo ir- lagrimas empezaron a caer de la ya sofocada chica- Se que lo amas pero si no lo olvidas nunca serás tu misma- ella solo asintió mientras buscaba un poco de calor en el regazo del chico- Yo aun sigo esperando pero al parecer también debo olvidar-

-N-nunca m-me h-has dicho q-quien es...- decía entrecortadamente tratando de nivela su agitada respiración

-Es una chica- esta sonrió- Ama a alguien mas y por eso sufro- esta al instante se imagino los sufrimientos de su amigo

-Q-que p-pésima a-miga soy-

-Porque lo dices- dijo mas como un susurro

-S-siempre m-me i-intereso por mi p-pero tu... t-también s-sufres- dijo desanimada mientras apretaba mas su agarre

-No importa... para eso son los... amigos- dijo dando un pesado suspiro

-Gaara-kun...-

-¿Si?- pregunto dándole su atención a la chica

-Quiero ayudarte a conquistarla- el la miro- ¿Quien es?, vamos dime así... podrás estar junto a ella- el negó -¿Porque?-

- ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada-

-¿Esta casada?, así que te gustan las mayores- dijo haciendo puchero, este sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga

-Es de nuestra edad, y claro que no me gustan las mayores- lo último en un tono reprobatorio haciendo que la ojiperla suspirara de alivio

-Que bueno, dicen que son muy celosas- este sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla esta ante el gesto solo se pudo sonrojar

-Me conformo con tenerte a ti- esta tomo un tono similar al de un tomate

-C-conm-migo a q-que t-te r-re-fieres G-gaar-ra-kun- este se sonrojo

-Nada olvídalo- giro su rostro tratando de ocultar su ya notable sonrojo

-G-gaara-kun a veces no extrañas tu amistad con Naruto-kun- dijo un tanto cabizbaja

-Aun somos amigos, nunca fuimos tan cercanos pero... no extrañas a tus amigos- esta asintió

-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun fueron mis amigos de infancia pero... -levanto la mirada encontrándola con esos ojos azules opacos- Te tengo a ti- ambos sonrieron

.

.

-Hinata...- la llamo desde la sala- Hinata- llamo de nuevo, al no escuchar respuesta cerro la puerta tras de si mientras buscaba a la ojiperla con la mirada

-N-no...- decía una voz suplicante de la que parecía la habitación de la chica -No sigas... odio cuando haces esto- decía entre lagrimas

-Lo lamento Hina-chan... lo lamento- se acercó hasta la puerta asomo un poco la cabeza mientras admiraba a un rubio forcejeando con la ojiperla

-N-no Naru-to-kun dijiste que no lo harías otra vez- ya lloraba con mas fuerzas

-Lo siento Hinata es solo que- desgarro la blusa de la chica y empieza a lamer los pezones de esta- Me encantas, tu eres la única que me hace sentir mejor-

-Tu l-lo único que b-buscas es sexo- este levanto su cabeza

-Si, busco sexo, y eso es lo que tu me das cada que te busco- esta ante sus palabras se quebraba por dentro- la ultima vez te negaste y si lo sigues haciendo te hare lo mismo- esta negó

-N-no Naru-to-kun p-para- le quito bruscamente las bragas quedando ya desnuda, de manera forzada la giro -N-no d-duele N-naruto-kun no lo hagas- estaba preparado para penetrarla cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-Maldito que le haces- grito el pelirrojo al borde de creer explotar

-G-gaara- dijo este sorprendido, la chica rápidamente se cubrió mientras veía como el pelirrojo se le lanzaba a el rubio con intenciones de matarlo

-¡Paren!- grito desesperada- Gaara para déjalo ya- sollozaba como loca

-¡Como quieres que lo haga!, ¡Te violo! y no me lo dijiste... ¿Porque?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

-N-no quería q-que pasara esto- sus lagrimas eran gruesas mas su dolor hacia que se partiera en pedazos internamente

-Vete- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡Que te vayas!- grito mientras tomaba al rubio de la camisa y lo jalaba fuera de la habitación, lo arrastro hasta la puerta lanzándolo a la calle- Si me entero de que te le acercaste, que la buscaste o peor que has hecho otra vez esta maldita canallada olvidare que alguna vez fuiste mi amigo y... te matare- la mirada que le dedico hizo que el rubio se alterara

-Perdóname-

-No me pidas perdón a mi- dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando a un ensangrentado rubio en la calle, subió hasta la habitación de la ojiperla la cual rápidamente se coloco una de sus pijamas en forma de vestido para dormir- Ahora me dirás cuando paso todo esto- estaba realmente molesto

-Esta bien- dijo en un susurro a lo que ambos se sentaron en la cama, durarían un largo rato

.

.

-C-cuando me encontraste llorando en las escaleras el... me había buscado para hablar conmigo, vi sus intenciones cuando trato de t-tocarme así que me negué- este la miraba incrédulo- estábamos cerca de los baños así que me tomo de la mano y me introdujo al baño de hombres allí...- se sonrojo por la vergüenza- me obligo a tener sexo con el-

-Eras virgen y por puro amor te le entregaste- esta asintió - En que estabas pensando, es obvio que te estaba utilizando-

-Ese d-día m-me obligo a t-tener s-sexo a-a-a -se trabo no lo podía decir

-Anal- término este indignado recibiendo un asentimiento de ella y minutos después lágrimas silenciosas, se acercó más y la abrazo protectoramente- Hinata porque eres tan tonta- esta sollozo entre sus brazos

-L-lo sien-to y-yo... yo... ya no q-quería pero el s-siempre me buscaba y yo...- sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes

-Hinata- esta se aferro mas- Mírame- negó con la cabeza- ¡Te digo que me mires!- soltó molesto a lo que ella sin muchas ganas se separo de el- Te Amo- abrió sus ojos de par en par- Te Amo como a nadie lo he hecho, y me duele, me duele demasiado verte así- sus lagrimas salían con mas fluidez- Verte sufrir tanto tiempo- sus ojos eran cristalinos pero su rostro igual de serio es inexpresivo- Para enterarme de esto- esta lo abrazo

-Porque nunca lo dijiste- susurro cerca de su oído

-Y dañar nuestra amistad por mi culpa... no, prefería callar y consolarte-

-Lo siento- se aferro mas al abrazo- En verdad lo siento-

-No te disculpes- dijo este depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica- Creo que mejor me voy-

-N-no- dijo cabizbaja

-Tu padre llegara pronto y no quiero estar para cuando el entre- dijo un tanto gracioso sin lograr aumentar el animo de la chica

-Q-quédate- este palideció

-¿Que?-

-Otou-sama y Hanabi-chan se fueron de viaje por unos días y Neji-niisan vendrá mañana o tal vez en dos días-

-¿Porque?-

-Pasara la noche c-con Tenten-

-Ah ya entiendo- dijo este mirando el estado de la chica- Esta bien me quedare- esta le sonrió abrazándose mas a el

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kawaii xd_**

**_Espero les gusta si :33_**

**_No le peguen a Naruto el solo actua como yo le digo sierto we w_**

**_-Hai -.-'_**

**_-Asi me gusta xd_**

**_EyesGray :B o la fumada w_**

**_Mira como estan de raros mis fics xD_**


	2. Sentimientos

**_Se me olvido decirles xd este fic solo contendra 2 capitulos xd_**

**_Intente trabajar en el Lemon ^^'_**

**_Disfruten las segunda parte y final xd_**

**_._**

**_._**

Se despertó al escuchar los quejidos en la otra habitación- N-no...- se levanto casi corriendo a la habitación de la ojiperla

-¿Hinata?-

-No...- decía entre sueños mientras forcejeaba- No... No... ¡NO!- grito levantándose de golpe

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico esta solo asintió mientras lo abrazaba- Solo son pesadillas duerme, me quedare junto a ti hasta que lo hagas- esta lo abrazo con mas fuerza- ¿No quieres dormir?- esta negó- Entonces que quieres-

-Y-yo...-

-Habla claro Hinata- dijo suave y a la vez serio

-No me dejes- dicho esto lo beso, un beso que demostraba tantas emociones, sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza... Amor. Se quedaron inmóviles un instante, ella se sentía morir pero lo había hecho y ya no tenia remedio así que se arriesgó, movió suavemente sus labios mientras buscaba alguna respuesta por parte de el quien después de unos momentos reacciono besándola con lo que solo ella despertaba en el, dulzura, suavemente la saboreaba como en tantos sueños lo hizo claro, este no era un sueño era real pero... se separo

-No lo hagas- dijo cabizbajo

-L-lo siento- dijo esta tratando de aguantar las lagrimas del rechazo

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe Hinata yo... comprendo que no me ames p-pero no los hagas mas difícil- se levanto e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la chica

-G-gaara- este no respondió solo se quedo ahí -¿Que s-se siente s-ser amado?- pregunto con melancolía en su voz

-No lo se- fue sincero- Nunca eh amado ni me han amado-

-Y-yo Te Amo-

-No, no me amas- dijo tratando de creer en las palabras que decía

-S-si lo hago- este se giro

-¿Y de que manera?, siempre decías que me amabas por ser tu mejor amigo acaso ¿tus sentimientos cambiaron solo porque te confesé los míos?- tenia destrozado su interior, peleaba mentalmente por no ilusionarse, por salir de ahí y ser lo mas fuerte para no gritarle sus sentimientos

-G-gaara-

-Que-

-Eres mi amigo ¿No?- asintió sintiendo puñaladas atravesar su corazón- Has algo por mi-

-Que necesitas- dijo sin interés alguno mas se sorprendió al ver como esta lloraba

-A-ayud-dame a b-borrar est-tas pesad-dillas- dijo tratando de silenciar sus sollozos

-¿Como quieres que lo haga?- esta se encogió

-A-ámame- susurro

-¿Nani?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-S-si lo q-que deseas e-es que n-nuestra a-mistad n-no cambie y-yo n-no hare n-nada p-por impedirlo s-solo... ámame e-esta n-noche- estaba sorprendido, por una parte feliz ya que la mujer que ha amado en secreto estos años le pedía que la hiciera suya y tristeza por el otro ya que solo se sentía un paño de lagrimas- Perdóname p-por pedir e-esto- dijo bajando su mirada- S-siempre s-sueño con e-el, s-sueño con lo que m-me hacia p-por e-eso te p-pido que m-me ayudes-

-No lo se-

-G-gaara-

-¡No lo se!, me siento un juguete Hinata, ¿Que pasaría si te hago mía y te sigo necesitando? ¿Te entregarías a mí? ¡¿Como es posible que me pidas esto?!-

-S-si así l-lo d-deseas l-lo hare- se quedo estático

-¿Que?-

-Siempre haces todo por mi, hare lo que sea por ti Gaara- esto lo dijo mas claro mientras fijada su mirada aperlada en esos opacos ojos azules

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto- sentía explotar, tenia tantas emociones carcomiendo su cerebro que su única salvación era salir de ahí

-G-gaara- la miro- Onegai- sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas suplicantes, le dolía ver esa expresión pero le dolía mas saber como sanarla, se sentó en la cama quedando junto a ella, compartieron miradas por tal vez segundos o minutos no lo tomaron en cuenta solo trataban de hallar la respuesta en el otro

-No se- dijo dando un sonoro suspiro- Tengo miedo de que esto no se quede solo aquí-

-¿Cual es el temor Gaara?- su voz sonaba sensual y melodiosa

-Que Te amo, y no deseo que eso cambie- sonrió, sus ojos mostraron alegría mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus aperlados ojos -¿Porque lloras?-

-Es lindo sentirse amado- la miro sorprendido -Me amas, en vez de aprovechar mi situación me confiesas lo que ya se y... eso es lindo- mas lagrimas salían, sonreía con ternura dejándolo en estado de Shock- Arigatou- dijo suave mientras se acercaba hacia él y depositaba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios- En verdad te lo agradezco Gaara-kun- ambos sonrieron y acto seguido se abrazaron

-Hinata- esta lo miro- Te Amo- se sonrojo sacando una sonrisa del chico

-Y-yo...- la beso

-No te sientas obligada a responder- asintió mientras besaba de nuevo aquellos carnudos labios que poseía ese rebelde y solitario pelirrojo

Se recostaron en la cama sin separar sus sedientos labios del otro, el pelirrojo se separo admirando esa obra de arte con la que tantas noches soñó, sonrió con alegría por fin seria suya por fin se amarían, la amaría como tanto tiempo lo deseo- Te Amo...- susurro nuevamente, como solo poseía puestas unas pantalonetas se las iba a quitar pero se detuvo _''Le hare el amor, se lo hare como nadie se lo haya hecho'' _ pensó para si mientras nuevamente buscaba aquellos carnosos labios con sabor a... ¿Fresas? ¿Chocolate? no tenia idea solo sabia que eran tan deliciosos que no pretendía separarse

Beso con suavidad a comisura de sus labios, suavemente ella le beso los suyos entrelazándose una y otra vez el mordió el labio inferior de la chica quien al abrir su boca recibió esa sedosa lengua en busca de la suya lamieron, mordieron, saborearon sus labios en cada beso

Sentía su intimidad endurecerse, la deseaba pero no la poseería no por ahora, busco el cuello de la chica quien gustosa le dio espacio siendo extasiada con aquellos besos que le daba, lamia y mordía dejando un camino de moretones atravesó de él bajando hasta su prominente pecho- G-gaara- suspiro la ojiperla mientras el aludido succionaba su pezón degustándolo una y otra vez mientras su mano derecha recorría las bragas de la chica sintiendo su intimidad ya húmeda- Mmm- sonidos salían de sus carnosos labios mientras era llevada por una ola de deliciosas sensaciones al ser recorrida por el pelirrojo

-Hinata...- susurro mientras alejaba sus labios de aquel rosado pezón posando su mirada en la aperlada de la chica, se besaron una dos o mas veces degustando el sabor de sus lenguas

Era tanta su excitación que choco su sexo con el de ella, un gemido escapo de esos labios femeninos que tanto deseaba -Ahh, Gaara- dijo en un tono que alentó al pelirrojo a proseguir, se besaban mientras estrujaban sus sexos sacando gemidos de excitación de ambos -Gaara, ya, onegai- pedía la ojiperla entre jadeos, luego un grito escapo de sus labios al sentir toda su excitación recorrer su cuerpo y explotar en su parte baja- Ahhh- jadeaba mientras el pelirrojo descansaba un poco

-Hinata- la llamo, esta giro su vista hasta aquellos ojos de un tono azul opaco- Te Amo- sonrió con ternura, ¿Como no era posible enamorarse de un chico así? su corazón se estremeció ante ese pensamiento ósea que... ¡Se estaba enamorando de Gaara! su sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus aperlados ojos -¿Porque lloras? acaso... ¿Quieres parar esto aquí?- esta negó- ¿Entonces?-

-Estoy feliz-

-¿Enserio?, ¿porque?- pregunto un tanto ilusionado

-N-no quiero iluc-cionarte es solo... tu... me h-haces feliz- sonrió complacido, alómenos... le gustaba su compañía

-Tú también me haces realmente feliz-

Se quedaron en silencio observando las facciones del contrario, besando con delicadeza y acariciando con ternura... se sentía tan feliz junto a el... en verdad sentía su pecho comprimir y latir de forma mas presurosa era... tan maravilloso- Te amo- dijo el nuevamente estremeciéndole la piel cada vez que se lo repetía

-Gaara- lo beso, lamio su labio inferior mordisqueándolo con suavidad

-Hinata yo...- se sentó en la cama mientras bajaba lentamente las tiras de su pijama- Que haces-

-Hazme tuya-

-¿Que?-

-Onegai Gaara-

-No quiero- soltó molesto mientras se sentaba y acomodaba nuevamente las tiras del pijama- No quiero que sea así, te quiero hacer mía pero no por solo una noche-

-Gaara- una lagrima surco la mejilla de la chica, se acercó a él besando en un rose la mejilla sonrojada del pelirrojo- Hazme tuya, y lo seguiré siendo hasta que te canses de mi-

-Y como no sé que serás tu quien se canse y me abandones-

-No te dejare... lo prometo Gaara- intercambiaron miradas, tomando la iniciativa lo beso cayendo lentamente a la cama ella sobre el- Seré tuya...-

Recorrió su pálido pecho succionando su pezones y dejando moretones en ese cuello masculino beso lamio y mordió todo con un deseo que no creí poder sentir por alguien inmediatamente sus sexos sintieron la vibraciones rosándose constantemente- Hinata...- susurro al sentir como la ojiperla bajaba la sudadera que tenia como pijama- No...- susurro al sentir el frio golpear su hombría y segundos después la lengua de su amada rosar todo su miembro- No hagas eso- susurro al sentir como lo tocaba y empezaba a masajear, tomo el miembro masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo temblar al pelirrojo quien ya se encontraba a su merced, beso la punta de esa gruesa masculinidad _''Si que es grande''_ pensó para si admirando lo bien proporcionado que estaba el pelirrojo. Introduciendo el miembro en su cavidad bucal empezó a lamer y saborear al chico quien entre gemidos y jadeos se había rendido a la excitación esperando su momento por degustarla de igual manera, aumento la velocidad escuchando gemidos mas fuertes salir de los labios de aquel pelirrojo- Ahh- soltaba tratando simular su excitación- Hinata...- tras buenos momentos de lamidas por parte de ella y gemidos por parte de el sintió como por fin salía aquel liquido blanco del chico soltando un gemido mas fuerte- Eso... fue... injusto...- soltó entre jadeos

-¿Porque Gaara-kun?- dijo con aparente inocencia

-No te hagas... te has aprovechado- esta solo soltó pequeñas risas por lo bajo

-Pero es divertido ¿o No?- este se sonrojo girando su mirada a otro lado

-Baka- esta soltó otra pequeña risa siendo sorprendida por el pelirrojo quien segundos después ya estaba sobre ella besando su níveo cuello, lo beso sacando un suspiro por ´parte de la chica lamio haciéndola estremecer y por ultimo mordió y succiono sacando un gemido

-Que haces me dejaras una marca-

-Eres mía- soltó este mirándole a los ojos- Serás mía Hinata- esta solo se sonrojo mientras recibía gustosa los carnoso labios de ese rebelde pelirrojo

Separaron sus labios empezando una batalla en besos y suspiros, bajo lentamente aquella pijama dejando ver nuevamente esos deliciosos senos lazándose a ellos tomo uno con su mano derecha mientras besaba el contrario sacando jadeos y gemidos de la chica que se encontraba a su merced, su mano izquierda recorrió aquel plano abdomen llegando hasta la intimidad húmeda de la Hyuga -Ahh- soltó esta incitándolo cada vez mas a poseerla, se separo de ese erecto pezón quitando en su totalidad la delgada pijama que poseía momentos atrás la ojiperla dejándole solo con sus bragas de color blanco con un osito dibujado- Me gustan- dijo el, llamando la atención de la chica

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto un tanto desconcertada, bajo s mirada hasta sus bragas recordando que se había puesto unas vergonzosas bragas para dormir- ¡Ah!- grito totalmente sonrojada mientras se cubría activando el sentido de humor del chico

-Pero si me gustan- dijo este mientras giraba a una muy sonrojada ojiperla

-¿Enserio?- este asintió- son vergonzosas- dijo con un puchero que revolvió todo nuevamente dentro del pelirrojo

-Te amo como sea Hinata- esta le miro sonriéndole feliz, acto seguido la beso separándose un poco solo para bajar hasta las bragas de Osito- Me gustaría ver mas de estos- esta solo soltó pequeñas risas, beso su intimidad sobre la tela quitándole lentamente pudo admirar por fin esa zona tan húmeda y provocativa. La beso, beso y lamio su intimidad sacando sonoros gemidos de la chica mientras el degustaba esos labios rosados y su hinchado clítoris

-G-gaara- gimió ella enredando sus pálidos dedos por los rebeldes cabellos rojos- Ahh- gemía excitada siendo absorbida por esos deliciosos labios masculinos- Ahh- gemía cada vez mas al sentir el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo- Ya- decía entre jadeos- Onegaiii- soltó en casi un grito al sentir su intimidad excitarle, este se separo en iguales condiciones que ella disfrutando sus desnudeces se introdujo por primera vez en ella

-Ahh- soltaba el aumentando sus embestidas cada vez mas rápido haciéndoles estremecerse- Hinata...- soltaba entre gemido y jadeos

-G-gaara- gemía cada vez mas fuerte- ahhh- soltó al sentir el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo, sus paredes vaginales se comprimieron apretando el miembro erecto del pelirrojo haciendo que por fin terminara con su cometido, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama observando las facciones del contrario segundos después una sonrisas de satisfacción se tornaron en sus rostros

-Te amo- susurro el

-Soy tuya- dijo esta a modo de respuesta siendo abrazada protectoramente por su amigo- Que lindo es sentirse amado- susurro haciendo sonreír a un ya exhausto pelirrojo

-Amar es un sentimiento, que se encuentra en otra persona... yo te amo y te protegeré, te lo prometo- la chica asintió siendo vencida por su cansancio callo en brazos de su Morfeo

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Bueno, lose tanto lorear con lemon para eso xd**_

_**pero debo admitirlo lemon no es mi fuerte xd lo intento pero...**_

_**Me sale raro^^'**_

_**Espero al menos un review de consolacion xD**_

_**ajjajajaaj Okno :33 fui toda poeta xd**_

_**Pitukel-sama claro que adoro a Gaara es hermoso :3 y con Hinata aun mejor xd**_

_**.**_

_**EyesGray o la poeta y digan que no ¬¬ (xd)**_


End file.
